


Kumathel

by nimery



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consort Under the Mountain, If it's not, Intended to be a drabble, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, screw it I'm tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimery/pseuds/nimery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small tired drabble.</p><p>Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli are all alive. It's a typical morning for the King Under the Mountain. </p><p>Title means "Song of all songs" in Khuzdul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kumathel

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble before I sleep. Enjoy.

One thing about living in a mountain was that in the morning, no light showed through a window. That was what Thorin enjoyed most. He could continue to lie in the darkness and pretend it was night while holding his beautiful halfling to him. He would run his fingers through Bilbo's hair and grin to himself when his fingers touched the braid in the halfling's hair. He remembered how it felt, the pride when he'd conquered his husband's- and how glorious that word was- curls and braided in the braid of his family's line.

Here in the dark, Thorin had to admit that he'd missed seeing the light play on his lover's locks. He missed seeing the golden and copper tones. Perhaps they'd take a stroll outside of the Mountain today, if either decided to wake. Dwalin would insist upon going with them, as was expected. The protective nature of his bond-brother was refreshing as cold water after training.

Thorin allowed his mind to wander to how his husband looked last after his training. The soft skin glistening and hair stuck to his skin. How those small arms had certainly learned from it. Thorin was tempted to approach his husband and take him back to their rooms, but Bilbo would never approve of such un-respectable behavior. His husband's disapproval only made him want it more in the end.

He smiled when the halfling shifted. Bilbo pressed now against his chest. 

"I can feel you through your pants, you know." Bilbo mumbled sleepily. For his husband's sake, he didn't laugh like he would have. He simply chuckled.


End file.
